


the masked dragon and his rider

by chrobins



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dildos, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Pining, Webcam/Video Chat Sex, Webcams
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-06 16:05:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14060529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chrobins/pseuds/chrobins
Summary: Inigo is in love with his favorite camboy, The_Masked_Dragon. He decides in order to get his attention, Inigo needs to make a live feed and show off just how bad he wants him.





	1. this is for you

**Author's Note:**

> more tags will be added as I update ouo

Inigo was nervous; though, who wouldn’t be. It was his first time being in front of a camera, and definitely the first time he’d been naked in front of hundreds of people. _And he was getting paid for it._ But this wasn’t about the money. No, he just wanted a certain man’s attention.

 

He stared down the clock. _Five minutes until he was live._ His heart raced, but Inigo was determined to see this through. If a few hundred old men were going to see his asshole getting fucked by a dildo, even if _that man_ never saw it...at least he could buy something nice for himself.

 

With the bedsheets clean and spread out before him, a rich wine red that supposedly looked good on camera, good against his pale skin...Inigo pushed himself on all fours, giving the camera the perfect angle of his backside, his thighs, his already hard cock, but not his face. He wore a mask; black and only covering his eyes and nose. It was a calling card.

 

The camera beeped; _one minute left._ He tested his wall-mounted toy once more, pushing his ass against it just to make sure it wouldn’t fall off. Once he was sure it was secure, Inigo set up his phone in front of his face so he could read the comments, perform certain requests if he was asked. He sucked in a sharp breath.

 

_Fifteen seconds._

 

Inigo pressed his torso to the sheets, relaxing himself. He closed his eyes...imagined warm hands over his ass cheeks, slowly grasping pale skin. _Imagine he’s right there with you, fucking you for the world to see._

 

The camera beeps again and he’s live; the chatroom begins to fill slowly, looking on to Inigo’s pale ass on full display.

 

**Wow, what a cute ass**

 

**Moan for me sweetheart**

 

**Pretty pink hole. How much to fuck you baby?**

 

**Is that a dildo?**

 

**I wanna cum all over that juicy lil peach**

 

Inigo carefully watches for a certain username, but he keeps the show going. “Name a price and I’ll think about it.” Inigo teased, reaching behind himself to pull his ass cheeks apart. Not even five minutes in and the room was flooding. Yet, Inigo had barely done anything; he just waved his ass in the air, pushed his hole as far out as he could, giving everyone a little peek at his pink insides.

 

**You’d look so good with my monster cock in your ass**

 

**What’re you going to show us beautiful?**

 

**I’d spank you until your cheeks were red**

 

“What am I going to show you?” Inigo backed up a little until he could feel his dildo against his skin. “I want to get fucked so bad...I want a huge cock inside me.” Inigo turned his head, revealing his mask and smiling wide. “I want to open this virgin ass up for you…”

 

**Oh fuck, a virgin?!**

 

**Hell yeah baby open your pussy up**

 

**Take off that mask baby**

 

**Such pretty lips…**

 

**That mask is just like the Masked Dragon!**

 

**No way, it’s a coincidence**

 

The numbers in the room increased as time went on. Inigo began to tease the audience, rolling his hips with the dildo between his cheeks. “It’s so big...do you think it’ll fit?”

 

His heart began to race even more; so many people were watching him act so lewd...he had never told his friends about this. He’d never told anyone...this was his secret little fantasy he was playing out...all for a special man he had the biggest crush on ever since Inigo discovered he was bi.

 

**Stretch that ass!**

 

**Can that dildo cum?**

 

**I think so...it looks like it has a tube**

 

**It’s not a coincidence! Look at his username!**

 

**Oh fuck! So lucky…**

 

Inigo wasn’t aware of the feature, but some of the viewers were giving him tips. _Well damn. Guess I gotta deliver._ “Please...give it to me...I need your cock...I need your cum inside me…” Inigo moaned, reaching one hand between his legs to stroke his own cock. That got him a few more tips.

 

 _Wow, I’m more turned on than usual._ Maybe part of him enjoyed being a bit of an exhibitionist; there was no limit to how many people would see his naked body. It thrilled him, more so than he expected. But he wasn’t scared anymore; while he was indeed a virgin, he was smart enough to use the toy on himself beforehand, to get accustomed to a new feeling. He was plenty lubed so he wouldn’t be in pain. The stage was set...and he just needed to act.

 

“Please fuck me.” Inigo whined, pressing his hole right against the tip of the dildo. It hadn’t penetrated him, but Inigo held it there for the camera, his hole twitching at the sensation.

 

**Let me deflower you beautiful**

 

**His cock is leaking all over the sheets and he hasn’t put it in yet!**

 

**What a sexy boy**

 

**Moan louder baby**

 

**Fuck yeah!**

 

**I’ll fuck you real good baby**

 

Inigo whined, pressing his face back into the sheets so he could reach behind him. He spread his cheeks wide, opened himself up as much as he could and slowly slid back on his toy. Inigo took it inch by inch, pausing to the camera could get a good shot of his toy sliding into his asshole. His phone beeped madly, comments and tips flowing his way.

 

“It’s so big...it’s stretching me so wide...ah fuck, give it to me baby.” Inigo moaned, pushing back more until his ass was flush with the wall, the toy completely inside him. “Oh my god, it’s so deep inside me. Ah...my hole is stretched so wide…”

 

Inigo closed his eyes and began to imagine that man was with him. It was no toy inside him, but that massive cock with the cute red hairs curled at the base if it that was pressed against Inigo’s ass. Inigo slipped two fingers in his mouth, moaning as he imagined burying his nose into those sweet, red curls.

 

“Yes, just like that.” Inigo moaned, slinking away from the wall slowly, the cock slipping out of his ass until just the tip. Inigo squeezed around it tight, wiggling his hips in the air. “You like that?”

 

**It went all the way in**

 

**Hell yeah, fuck that ass good**

 

**You look so sexy baby**

 

**Are you dating the Masked Dragon?**

 

**Maybe he wants to**

 

**So lucky...I could fuck you better than that toy**

 

“Come on baby, fuck me.” Inigo whined, moving his hips to take the cock inside him. His insides squeezed tight around it, his own cock pressed against his belly. “Fuck me with that huge cock.”

 

Inigo started to lose himself in the moment, beginning a gentle rhythm of fucking himself on the toy. The beeping on his phone became distant; his only thoughts were of _him._ _His_ hands on hips hips, holding Inigo in place as _he_ fucked Inigo. It was _his cock_ pushing deep inside, rubbing against Inigo’s prostate and making him scream. It was _his_ hand slapping his pale ass cheeks until they were rosy red. It was _his_ grunts and moans, _his cock_ pulsing hot, begging to fill Inigo completely.

 

“Ah, it feels so good...please more...I need more...I wanna be filled with you…” Inigo felt drool dribble down his cheek, staining the wine colored sheets. His thighs burned with each thrust backwards; he pushed himself as much as he could, stroking his cock and making even more of a mess. He was so close to having an orgasm on camera.

 

Inigo’s body thrummed at the thought...people would see what it looked like for him to get lost in pleasure. With the little strength he had left, he pushed himself on his elbows, moving at a faster pace. _Just a little more and I can cum._

 

“I’m so close baby. Cum inside me please...cum so deep in my ass...fill me up baby. Come one, _please wreck me._ ” Inigo’s moans became louder, his pants heavier. His hand quickly stroked his cock, precum dripping madly. Eventually he met each thrust with a scream, begging for release.

 

He glanced down at his phone, the comments and tips blurring into a black screen. _This is good enough..._ Inigo shrieked, shivering as he came hard. He barely remembered the button that hooked up to his dildo. He pressed it hard, feeling the fake cum pour into his ass. It was almost too much that he had to pull his ass away, more cum spilling all over his ass. What a filthy sight it must have been.

 

**Oh fuck yeah**

 

**The cum isn’t stopping**

 

**So gorgeous baby!**

 

**Now eat all that cum up**

 

**Hell yeah! Take my money angel!**

 

**DM me and you’ll never have to show these ugly men your ass**

 

**I’ll tip you $1000 to take off that mask**

 

Inigo panted heavily, turning around to face his dildo, to face his camera. He was exhausted, but he’d give a final show. He opened his mouth slowly, taking the entire length of the dildo into his mouth, swallowing around it before pulling off with a gasp for air. He stuck out his tongue, lapping up the vanilla-flavoured cum while keeping his eye on the camera. Though he was wearing a mask, he felt as if that man could really see him. His body shook with delight.

 

“This was all for you…”

 

The camera went offline, his show over. Inigo fell bag onto the bed, not caring for the sticky mess he was in. His hand went for his phone, seeing the comments. His eyes went wide at one of the last viewers who came in the room five minutes before his feed cut off.

 

**_The_Masked_Dragon has entered the room._ **

 

Inigo screamed out again, cheeks flush with embarrassment. “Oh god he saw it.” His phone beeped again, his inbox flooded with DMs from people wanting to meet up and be exclusive. His tip jar was almost at the max $1000 he had set it at. Another DM came in.

 

**_The_Masked_Dragon has sent you a message._ **

 

With shaky fingers, he tapped on the screen to open it.

 

_Nice show. I came in late, but you make a pretty cute face when you climax._

 

Inigo screamed so loud he got loud yell from his neighbor on the other side of the wall.


	2. this is for you, my rider

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> gerome's POV
> 
> he is VERY infatuated with the masked_rider. he gives a little show of his own. and he's handsomely rewarded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PSA: i know i sometimes refer to inigo as a boy, but he and gerome are the same age at 22 :)

Gerome couldn’t get that boy’s gaze out of his head. Though his mask covered his face, the eye slits were hollow, and those chocolatey brown eyes broke him. He was never interested in meeting other cam boys; Gerome never wanted to hook up. He was there to make money, and if stroking himself for other people would do it...so be it. Nobody ever saw his face or heard his voice...Gerome was confident no one would discover his identity. But for the first time, Gerome wanted to know more about this boy.

 

He set up his camera at his usual time. The chatroom was already beeping with his subscribers, ready for show that gained him so much fame (and of course a good sum of pocket change). Gerome never changed his act; he just sat in front of the camera and stroked his cock until he came. His mask covered his face well enough, and his few grunts wouldn’t attract much attention to his voice. And yet he was one of the top cam boys on the website.

 

Sitting back in the comfort of his chair, Gerome trailed a hand down his chest, palming over his cock slowly. Gerome let out the breath he was holding. He held his balls in his hands, cupping and massaging them. He closed his eyes, letting the pure sensation of his hand graze over his groin. His camera beeped a countdown. Gerome then reached for a bottle of oil on his desk, slicking up his half-hard cock and torso.

 

Maybe he was doing too much. Gerome was known for being simple; he never used toys, never showed his face, never explored other parts of his body. Yet here he was, slicking himself up and wondering if he should play with nipples on camera more. He felt  _ dizzy. _

 

His other hand caressed his chest, cupping the softness of his muscles while diligent fingers flicked against his nipples. Gerome let out a few sighs, feeling tension drain from him. His body became soft and relaxed while his cock strained up to meet his stomach. The camera beeped more urgently; he would be live soon.  _ This was it. _

 

Gerome let his hand fall back to the arm of the chair, only focusing on using one hand on his cock. The camera beeped again and the show was on.

 

**Yes daddy stroke that cock**

 

**Geez, so thick**

 

**I wanna bury my face in his balls**

 

**Stick that cock in my pussy please!**

 

**I can suck your cock** **_and_ ** **swallow**

 

**How much so I can drink your cum?**

Gerome never really read the comments; he didn’t want to think about it while he was trying to jerk off. Usually he’d have porn playing off camera that he’d watch; sometimes he’d be so pent up that he didn’t need porn to cum. But this time he had a muse.

 

_ It’s so big...do you think it will fit? _

 

He had watched the replay of masked_rider’s video over and over again. He memorized every sweet moan he made, every sway of his hips, every time he sucked that toy in his ass and begged for more. The username itself was a dead giveaway that he was a fan; the nearly identical mask he wore was an even bigger sign. 

 

There were obvious signs he had never been on camera before; but Gerome could tell with that look in his eyes that he didn’t care about everyone else who was watching him.  _ He wanted The_Masked_Dragon. _ He wanted to tame him. Gerome didn’t think that would be a bad idea at all.

 

Gerome grunted loudly at the thought, pausing to run his thumb over the tip of his cock. He was leaking so fast already...this was going to be a quick show. But if the masked_rider was a fan, Gerome knew he’d be watching.

 

His hand slicked up the length of his cock more, making a sticky mess with the oil and his precum. His body thrummed in delight. Gerome pictured that boy between his legs, his mischievous tongue flicking out at his balls, sucking them into his mouth with that sweet honey gaze.

 

_ Please fuck me… _

 

Gerome moaned.  _ I gladly will...any way you like it. I’ll fuck you until you can’t take me anymore. _

 

**That’s so hot**

 

**Cum cum cum!**

 

**Yes baby fuck me**

 

**You’d feel so better fucking my ass**

 

**DM me for a good time**

 

**Cum down my throat**

 

**I’d like to see him and that pretty virgin go at it!**

 

His strokes quickened, his back arched slightly. Gerome threw his head back, eyes screwed shut. It was hard to not be so vocal like he’s used to; he’s never done this about a real person before. He’s never fantasized about fucking someone else like this. 

 

Gerome’s insides were bursting, melting with each stroke of his cock and each replay of the masked_rider’s pretty pink asshole wrapped around his toy cock.  _ Be with me and you’ll never settle with that cheap toy ever again. _

 

His balls tightened, his abdomen burned with pleasure. Gerome came with a shout, shooting semen onto the keyboard of his computer. His hand was covered in it, and Gerome still stroked his cock until there was nothing left. He panted heavily, eyes blurry. Gerome had never come that hard before. 

 

Once his balls were milked of every last drop of cum, he sat up. Gerome grabbed a wipe to clean off his keyboard and hands. The feed was still live.

 

**Is he gonna go again?**

 

**God I want to lick that cum up**

 

Gerome pressed his face closer to the camera; he had never been this close. But he was determined; he wanted that boy to know how he felt. 

 

“This is for you.” He said, voice thick and scratchy after his orgasm.  _ “My rider.” _

 

He shut his camera off quickly; he clicked out of his feed. There was no way he was going to read those comments now. He was only interested to see if the boy was watching. Gerome stared hard at his computer screen; he was waiting for a DM.

 

Sweat started to bead at his forehead; his palms were sticky.  _ Am I nervous? _ Of course he’s fucking nervous; he never had such a short show, one so pointedly about another  _ person. _ Adrenaline pumped through his veins, eyes straining against the screen with each refresh. How could he be like this? It wasn’t the idea of showing off his naked body that scared him; that didn’t matter. But this...this video was going to have an impact for one person.

 

Was this feeling infatuation? Did he have a crush?

 

**New message from masked_rider:**

 

**_Wow...I’ve never wanted a cock in my mouth so badly._ **

 

Yes. Gerome was  _ smitten. _

 

He hastily typed a reply.

 

**To: masked_rider**

 

**_If you wanted, I could make that a reality._ **

 

It didn’t take long for the other to reply.

 

**New message from: masked_rider**

 

**_We can really meet up? At your place?_ **

 

Gerome cursed; he could feel his cock getting harder by the second.

 

**To: masked_rider**

 

**_It’s not too late now...are you free tonight?_ **

 

There was no way this was real. It  _ had _ to be a dream.

 

**New message from: masked_rider**

 

**_Should I bring my mask?_ **

 

Gerome sucked in a sharp breath.

 

**To: masked_rider**

 

**_No...I want to see your pretty face when I make you cum._ **

 

His face was red; how was it so easy to be so flirtatious with this boy?

 

**New message from: masked_rider**

 

**_That won’t be very hard...I have a feeling you’ll be seeing my face like that a lot tonight…_ **

 

Gerome hastily texted his address to the other with his cell phone number;  _ his cell phone number. _ He threw himself onto his bed and groaned at his erection.  _ All we did was text. _ He reached for his cock again, stroking himself until he came again.

 

His phone beeped with a text message.

 

**New message: unknown number**

**_Don’t worry about cleaning up. I wanna bury my face while you fuck me in your cum stained sheets._ **

 

Well fuck, he didn’t have to be told twice. He wondered if he could get away with another quickie before the boy came to his door.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please tell me what you thought!

**Author's Note:**

> please tell me what you thought!


End file.
